Link 3000 y los enemigos del pasado
by SoyGamer
Summary: Hyrule, año 3000. Link, un chico de 12 años, dará un vuelco a su vida cuando descubra que él es el héroe del tiempo. Además, los enemigos de sus antepasados han encontrado una forma de viajar en el tiempo, su plan: hacer que el héroe de las diosas no exista más. Link, junto a personajes originales como Luciano, deberá enfrentarse a la maldad. Eso sí, ¡que no falte a la escuela!
1. Introducción

**Introducción:**

Hyrule año 3000.  
Olvidense de los caballos,los mercados plagados de gente y de anticuados heroes que viajan por el tiempo para ser niño y adulto a su antojo... Ahora todo a sido convertido a un Link futurista.

Conocera a muchas personas en su camino y se enfrentara a algunas ,conocera un antiguo poder oculto dentro de el...pero..Que no falte a la escuela!


	2. Capítulo 1: Mi historia

**Capítulo 1:Mi Historia**

Un día común en la vida del pre-adolescente hiliano.  
_

¡Link! ¡Levántate! ¡Llegarás tarde a la escuela!

Esas fueron las palabras de mi madre,el primer día de escuela.

-¡Ya voy mamá!

Yo en eso entonces era un pequeño niño de 5 años que vivía en Hyrule,más especifico 3120 en el año 2989.

Huy disculpen,no me he presentado.

Hola soy así 11 años camino a los 12. Estoy en la escuela Din. Donde voy desde que tengo 5. Digamos que, mi vida es un poco extraña. No tengo muchos amigos. De hecho,no muchos se me acercan,segun el Presidente de Hyrule hace un par de años en el hospital.

-¡Ahí! ¡Ese niño es el bendecido por la trifuerza del coraje!

Si, lo que digas. La verdad no me interesa mucho el tema de la trifuerza y la luz, la oscuridad, bla bla bla. Creo que soy un poco especial.

Antes se creía que solo existian 3 diosas:Din,Nayru y Farore.

Din la diosa del poder.Nayru la diosa de la sabiduría.Farore la diosa del coraje.

Uf,tiempo, muuuuuucho tiempo despues, se encontraron otras diosas más:

Lanayru la diosa de la historia,hermana de bendecidos por ella son muy estudiosos,inteligentes,bla bla bla.Yisuren la diosa del bendecidos por esta son capaces de hacer cosas muy rapido.Y por ultimo,pero no menos importante: Senxi,la diosa de la belleza..

Luego hablare un poco sobre ellas.

Bueno pero basta de hablar sobre mi,quizas deberia contares UN día de mi vida como el de mañana. Si. Pero cuando despierte.

**7:00 AM**

¡Wium! ¡Wium!

Eso que escuchan es ese podrido despertador, que suena MUY fuerte cada día. Le di un puñetazo dejando caer mi puño (obviamente) sobre el para apagarlo.

¡Pum!

Apagado, muy bien.  
Salte de mi cama flotante marca ACME, de esas que cada 10 minutos se rompen y caen al suelo. Salte de mi cama y toque suelo. No termine de caer cuando Rob,nuestro mayordomo-hogareño-motorizado-robotico había abierto un agujero de bajo de mi para acerme ir por un largo tubo. Lavandome, peinandome, vistiendome y haciendome caer en una comoda silla.

Todo el Mundo: Hola Link!

Los que saludaron fueron: Mi madre Celsia, Mi padre John, Rob, mi hermanita menor Lindsey y por ultimo ladrando, mi perro Killer.

Link: Hola a todos.

Papá: ¿Que tal tu sueño?

Link: Tube ese sueño sobre que le hablo a alguien sobre mi.

Mamá: ¿De nuevo?

Link: Si. Bueno me voy a la escuela.

Aún estando en el año 3000,seguía llendo a pie hasta la escuela. Camino a la escuela me encontraba con mi mejor y único digo Lu.

Lu: Hola Link.

Link: ¿Que hay?

Lu: Hisiste la tarea de armar un escudo de cartón,yo si,y fue muy fácil.

Link: ¿¡Había tarea !

Lu nació bendecido por Lanayru. El es muy inteligente pero, tampoco tiene muchos amigos.

La escuela a la que Ibamos no es como esas que aparecen en la tele que van y estudian muchas cosas con el mismo maestro y de cosas muy aburridas. No, esta escuela es Hylian. Aquí se enseñan artes con la espada y el escudo, Geografía Hyliana, Magia y otras cosas que no quiero mencionar ahora. Al llegar nos sentamos en una banca libre en el salón. Ilia,nuestra maestra de Geografía aún no llegaba. Al lado de mi estaba Lu y la chica más linda que vi en mi vida: Saria, bendecida por Senxi, la diosa de la belleza. Es muy linda y me gusta. No se si yo le gusto. Normalmente me pongo muy nervioso cuando estoy cerca de ella. A veces me quedo fantaseando con ella.

¡Diablos! Cada vez que pienso en ella tiendo a repetir palabras. No les molestará, ¿verdad?

De pronto alguien abre la puerta...

¿Quién abrió la puerta?

¿Que le pasara a Link después?

¡Estas preguntas son hechas porque sino esta historia no hubiera sido publicada!

**Próximamente:** Capitulo 2: Un día como todos.


	3. Capítulo 2: Un día de mi vida

**Capítulo 2: Un día de mi vida:**

Así es mas o menos un día en la vida de Link 3000

De pronto la puerta de clases se abrió y entro la maestra Ilia. En mi opinion es una de las maestras mas gentiles y agradables de todas. Eso sí:no la hagas enojer porque su temperamento sería más malo que ese gigante verde.

Maestra Ilia: Hola niños

Todos: Hola profesora Ilia!

Ya estoy en Sexto año escolar,terminare este y me ire a secundaria. Las clases son más dificiles.

Ilia enseña geografía. No me va exelente pero me va bien.

Maestra Ilia: Muy bien comenzaremos con un tema difícil :Aprender a hacer un mapa correctamente.

Lu: Ya sabemos hacer un mapa maestra.

Maestra Ilia: ¿Pero correctamente ?

Bueno como los quiero aburrir nos saltaremos hasta el final de esa clase.

RiiiiiiinnnnG! El timbre electrico de la escuela marcando una sola cosa:A la siguiente clase

Lu: Link,lograste hacer el trabajo ? Yo no lo logre

Link: QUE QUEEEE?

Lu: ...

Link: Pero,si tu fuiste bendecido por Lanayru !

Lu: ...

Entramos al salón de Arte de espada:Mi clase favorita. Nuestro maestro es un hombre mayor llamado Espes.

Espes: Muy bien quiero que todos saquen sus armas.

Mido: Pero donde estas nuestras armas ?

¿Conocen a Mido? ¿No? ¡Que suerte tienen! Uno de los chicos más idiotas que e se cree el más genial y cool solo por que sus padres son ricos.

Link: *En tono sarcastico* No lo se Mido,tal vez estan en tu espalda,colgados sobre ti.

*Risas por todos lados*

La verdad nunca entendi a los chicos de mi escuela,siempre se rien de las mas locas y estupidas oraciones.

Bueno y ahi estavamos todos en clase de artes de espada. Yo, Lu, Saria, Mido, unos chicos tontos riendose solos, unas 5 chicas que siempre estan juntas y siempre se meten con la vida de otros.

Espes: Muy bien ahora lucharan 1 contra hare los grupos.

A Lu,con la misma suerte de siempre,le toco con uno de los tontos que no saben ni manejar un lapiz.

Ya otros con otros...

Cuando apunto hacía mi,me quise matar..

Me había tocado con Saria.

Espes: Saria y Link primero.

Link: (Por que a mí!) Bu...bue...Bueno.

Espes: ¡En guardia!

Y ahí termino mi vida...

Saria me miraba haciendo un tajo puse mi escudo para defenderme de de contraatacar,pero ella estaba atras de mi. Saria me había agarrado,coloco su espada frente a mi cuello.

Espes: ¡Suficiente! ¡Saria gana!

Risas,Risas y más risas.

Mido: Te gano una chica ! Ja ja ja!

Me levante mire a todos a la cara y quise hacer lo que un hombre haría...pero me gano el pánico, sali corriendo hacia afuera de la escuela,sin soltar mis armas las guarde.

Corrí,corrí.Podía escuchar las burlas de los otros.

Unos gitaban:¡Retirate con los perdedores traidor! Me di cuenta de que se lo gritaban a Luciano.

Lu: Juntos hasta el final Link.

Es cierto que los verdaderos amigos solo son reconocidos en malos momentos..

**Próximo:**  
Capítulo 3: ¿Quién eres tu?


End file.
